No Secret
by cogito-ergo-amo
Summary: The events of that late November evening from Magenta's POV. Please R&R, it;s my first foray into non-anime writing, so if it sucks, I'm sorry!
1. Default Chapter

It was no secret that I hated life on Earth. Were it not for my brother, I would never have stayed beyond the first day, but he took care of me, kept my spirits high enough to carry on. I'm sure all of our fellow Transylvanians knew about us, Frank certainly did, but it was never mentioned, almost as if our true role in the mission was common knowledge and nobody wanted to displease us. I had been with Columbia several times in a futile attempt to disguise the truth. Poor Columbia, wretched earthling, she thought I loved her, but she was little more than a plaything to me. My real interests lay elsewhere. 


	2. Voyeuristic intention

Well, here's part 2, whether you wanted it or not :P Part 1 was just a short intro, trying to introduce the frame of mind Magenta is in for this fic. Nothing much to say on offensive material, some mild bad language, but the gratuitous sex scene is yet to come. You have been warned ;)  
  
It was some time in the Earth month of November that the earthlings arrived. There was a violent rainstorm outside. I loved earth-storms. Much as I hated the planet, there was very little that was more spectacular than a late night electrical storm. Of course, I rarely had time to enjoy them; I had to wait upon the "master".  
  
I waited on the stairs as my brother ushered the humans into our home. As far as earthlings go, they were pretty dumb and naïve and I noticed that the male seemed to do most of the talking, arrogant fool. However, it quickly became apparent that they were both pure and recently engaged to each other. I smiled to myself. Despite the master's repulsive decadence going against all of our objectives, it often provided us with some entertainment.  
  
I couldn't keep myself from laughing at their reactions to us, as we took them into the ballroom. It was the night of our annual convention, and the sight of our fellow Trannies made the female faint. The narrow minds of earthlings can lead them into such amusing behaviours! They seemed horrified when Dr Furter appeared for the first time. I, however, have my own reasons to be repulsed by that man. His "Sweet Transvestite" routine took everyone in except for Riffraff and myself. Still, my feelings towards the master were mutual, I hated him and he despised me as a result of his jealousy over my relationship with Riff. He wanted my brother for his own. It was no secret what the real meaning of "faithful handyman" was, and I could read in my brother's eyes that he shared my sentiments about Frank. However, he coped with Frank's unwanted attention because we knew that he could never come between us, what we shared was too strong. Still, a part of us longed for the master to know what we were really on Earth for, then he wouldn't be so self-assured. 


	3. Seeing what's on the slab

As promised, there is more of this to come. I haven't finished writing it all, I'm just typing and uploading chapters when I get chance, that's why they're so short, basically I'm publishing chapters exactly as I've written them. It will get more interesting, promise ( Enjoy!  
  
The visitors were invited up to Frank's laboratory, along with our fellow Transylvanians. Columbia was obviously jealous of them for this, it had been two weeks after her arrival before she had been allowed to see ii. Still, I think she was amused at my brother and I removing the clothes of the humans, what were their names? Brad and Janet, I think. Pathetic specimens of humanity, the pair of them. Never been with anybody, let alone each other, and they were engaged to be married. She was barely out of high school but she had already committed herself to a lifetime with the male. Oh well, let the two of them rot in unhappiness on this godforsaken planet.  
  
Frank unleashed his creation upon the house. It wasn't hard for me to play along and applaud him with the other trannies, because I knew that I was really praising my brother. It was he who had done all of the hard work on Rocky, he was Riff's creation. But I couldn't deny the pain and anger I felt as I watched our despised master taking my brother's rightful credit with such arrogance. 


	4. Alone at last together

Another day, another few chapters. But today, you get a disclaimer as well! I do NOT own Rocky Horror, the rights to it, the characters, or the actors (only in my dreams) don't sue me. I'm just tryin' to spread the (incestuous) love.  
  
*****  
  
The transylvanians departed and our earth-visitors were shown to their rooms. Frank eventually left his creation to sleep whilst he himself went to "entertain" Brad and Janet. Riffraff and I couldn't deny that it was an amusing spectacle as we viewed from the lab how his charms easily won over the fickle virgins.  
  
However, we had seen it all before and it soon grew boring. My dear brother managed to affright the creature, who then fled, leaving us finally alone together. How I had missed his touch! We shared the sign of our love, Holding him, feeling the warmth of his hands against my back and him nuzzling my neck helped me to feel alive again, it restored what the drudgery of Earth life had taken away from me. Although it struck pain in my heart as I recalled our past on Transsexual, his touch gave me pleasure beyond anything that Earth could provide. My brother completed me. 


	5. I've tasted blood and I want more

Chapter 5, wow I'm really getting into this now! And sorry to people who prefer long chapters, I find it much easier to deal with more short chapters than less BIIIIG chapters. It starts to get a bit more exciting here, but I stand by my PG-13 rating, even chapter 7, which is where it all gets a bit saucy..but I'll say no more.  
  
*****  
  
Nobody was expecting Janet's reaction to her deflowering. Humans in our house have reacted in many ways, from hysteria to pensive thought, anger to mild amusement, but never had Frank's lustful pursuits awakened such an insatiable appetite as that of Miss Weiss. Columbia and I watched the lab from the monitor in our communal chamber, as was customary. Neither of us had bargained for the fantastic show laid on for us that night. Janet, who only a few hours before had exchanged her virginal freedom for a life with Brad, had hunted down Rocky and wouldn't rest until he satisfied. Of course, the half-brained blonde bitch was more than willing to comply with her wishes. Columbia and I couldn't complain. Seeing Janet making love to Rocky made Columbia friskier than a spring lamb. Foolish, confused earthling she was, she directed all of her amorous attentions towards me, now that her usual source of relief from sexual frustration had been disposed of. She was also young, by Earth standards, she was barely into her second decade of being. She simply needed a little love and she deceived herself into believing that I could provide it. Who am I to disillusion such a beautiful child? Maybe I should feel guilty for what I did to her and led her to believe, but deep down I'm sure she knew that it was only a little fun I wanted from her. I can't deny that I had felt something for her, her enthusiastic advances upon me as we watched Janet and Rocky make love aroused undeniable feelings in me that I didn't realise I was capable of experiencing. Professing love to a woman was so different from sex with my brother. Whilst I can't deny that Riffraff is the best man I've been with, other females always seem to know how best to pleasure a woman. It was impossible for me to understand how so many humans could limit themselves to only being intimate with members of one gender. They didn't seem to realise how much they were missing out on. But they are only humans after all. Narrow minded beasts. 


	6. The transducer will seduce ya

Well, here it is, the next chapter! A little longer than the others, but I think the next one is slightly longer. Slight bad language, but that's pretty much all that's bad in this chapter ;) I have to give a shout out to darkwolf for believing in me, being my proofreader, being anal about my grammar and reviewing my fics! So I love ya luce! Thanks also to everyone else who's reviewed so far, it's the little things like that that keep me writing, I'm glad you like my stuff, and I'm sorry my chapters are so short, that's just how I work best. But I've rambled on long enough.  
  
*****  
  
I had "responsibilities", I hardly had the chance to spend time with Columbia before another visitor arrived and I had to finish making dinner. I wish I could have been in the lab for the events before my announcement of the meal, according to Riffraff the tables had finally begun to turn on Frank and his decadence. The two depraved creatures he had had a hand in creating; the idiotic beast Rocky and the once so innocent Janet, had given in to the urges brought upon them by what they had learnt from him. Having lived with him for so long, I had come to realise that Frank wasn't anything like the person he appeared to be. He hid his real character behind his ostentatious exterior, and he did it very well, but beneath it all he was a snivelling, pathetic creature. Rocky's obvious desire for Janet and his subsequent protectiveness of her had brutalised not only his self-esteem, but also the feelings superiority he had over every other person in the house. Had the transducer not trapped Janet and restored his position of power, I genuinely believe his violent nature would have taken over. He was like that, for all his charm and persuasive ways, he was weak. He was a wretched weakling who would stoop to anything, even hurting someone as helpless as Janet, just to feel that he was in charge. Thankfully, their entrapment by the transducer he meant that violence on his part didn't seem necessary. Luckily for him, in the long run. Despite my hatred of the majority if the human race, I would not, under any circumstances, tolerate him deliberately harming one weaker than him. I would certainly have intervened. But this wasn't necessary, and so he managed to buy himself a few more hours. If he had so much as laid a finger in violence on one of the humans, I wouldn't have thought twice about using Riff's antimatter laser. Still, despite wanting to protect the humans from harm, I couldn't disguise my joy at using the Medusa on them. Perhaps we all have a part of ourselves that longs for power. My happiness however was short lived, as Frank again began to lament on how everything had gone wrong for him once again. As far as I was concerned, the bastard deserved all of the guilt and feelings of worthlessness that life could bring. I challenged him as to when we would be returning home. He didn't understand what I meant and fell straight into the trap I had set for him. Had he known what my role really was, he would have realised that I was quite plainly trying to discover when his next act of unbridled decadence would occur. He answered my question, there was to be a floorshow. I had known for some time of his plans to hold such a thing, but he had never had a suitable "cast". He was holding a floorshow. We would leave this place within a few hours. As Frank was speaking to me, I felt my brother's hand on my arm and I turned slowly to meet his eyes. Frank stormed away and my brother and I shared that movement that set us apart from everybody else. That sign reminded me, even in my darkest moments, of who I was and that nobody could rob me of what I had; my brother. We were going home. After our salute to one another, Riff insisted that we leave the lab, so we could complete what we wanted to do to each other. 


	7. Creatures of the Night

Right-oh, chapter 7 is here! This is where it all gets a bit saucy, but I mad it a PG-13 affair and goddammit I stand by my convictions on that count! But use your discretion. Please don't flame me for this chapter, I wasn't PALNNING on a scene like this, it just kinda happened. Hoopla to Darkwolf for all the faith and elbowsex!  
  
***** Our servant room wasn't much to look at, but it was our space away from the rest of the house. The one place we had total privacy and could truly be ourselves. As soon as the door was closed behind us, my brother threw me onto the bed and lowered himself on top of me, kissing my neck and chest as far as my clothing would allow. I could already feel through his trousers how ready he was for me and this just turned me on even more. Wordlessly, he pulled off my black negligee with his teeth and began to kiss my breasts. His hands slid behind my back, unfastening my bra with ease as he had so often done to me before. I couldn't disguise my arousal any longer. I managed to rip his shirt open before giving in to my instincts to unfasten his trousers, revealing the Riffraff that only I truly knew and cherished. I tried teasing him with my tongue, licking him up and down, gently nibbling, but the yearning was too much for me to ignore any longer. I let him remove my underwear and I stood, next to the bed, him sitting on the edge of it, shivering from head to toe. I slid his shirt off over his arms and bit his left shoulder. He screamed in combined pain and ecstasy. Neither one of us needed to say a word, we hurt each other because we loved it. As I pulled away from him, he slapped me hard around my right cheek. I didn't even recoil from the pain, I straddled him and slowly eased myself onto him. He slid into me easily and for a second we stayed there, already panting for breath. Then suddenly, in one lithe movement, he had flipped me over, onto the bed, pinning my arms above my head with one of this hands and he began to slowly pull out of me. I was almost overcome. Choked with tears, I whispered "please, don't stop. I need you." He placed a finger to his lips  
  
"Shh!" as he smoothly moved his hips forward. He went so slowly, I knew that he was only doing it to torture me. It was working. I moaned softly with impatience and wrapped my legs around his back, forcing him to thrust deep inside me. We had always been perfectly in tune with one another, and now was no exception. We moved in unison, pulling apart then coming together again and again, until I felt my brother begin to shiver on top of me. I wasn't quite as close as he was, so I wrenched my arms from his grip and forced his head back down to my breasts. The hot sensation of his tongue against my skin pushed me almost to the edge and one final thrust from him finally sent me over. Our rushes came simultaneously. I tightened around him as he exploded. We were one being, one creature at the height of emotion, no longer possessing a concept of the outside world, we simply were. It ended. He fell, exhausted, on top of me. Still shivering, I kissed his cheek and gently rolled him over so that we lay, side by side, entwined in each other's arms. Apart from our breathing, all was silent. 


	8. Sensual Daydreams

Here we go.the pre-penultimate chapter! Another short one, but the next two are a damn sight longer, for all those of who don't like the shorties so much. Sincere thanks to everybody who reviewed, for all your kind words and advice.  
  
* * ****  
  
We lay there for about an hour, holding each other close, not saying a word. We knew what we had to do tonight. Eventually I felt Riff Raff pull away from me and climb out of bed. I sat up and watched as he put on his spacesuit. I laughed with delight, it seemed like so long since I had last seen him in Transylvanian attire. Putting on my own suit, inhaling the delicious scent of the finest fibres of Transexual delighted me, knowing that we would return therein such a short time. For a moment we just stood and stared at each other. We had not seen each other in our uniforms since we had arrived. It was as if we had been playing roles and were finally allowed to break character, not only with each other, but everyone. Before either of us could speak, we were back in each other's arms, planting kisses all over each other, but I had to pull away.  
  
" We can't do this now, there isn't time, we have a jobs to complete." Riff Raff nodded, stroked my cheeks and sat me down on his lap. He picked up my stockings and gently pulled them onto my legs. His skin against mine made me shiver, made me ache for him. I wanted to fall to my knees and beg him to take me again, but for now, the call of duty was more important than any physical desire. It was not as though I had never suppressed my feelings before. I zipped up my boots and checked my hair. The clothing instantly transformed our hair back to it's original Transylvanian style. Riff stroked his ray gun, took my hand and led me out of our room, to the theatre.  
  
*****  
  
O/S: The next one will be penultimate, and is a little longer than this one, but I PROMISE that the final chapter will be longer. 


	9. We are ready for the floorshow

Hmm, this has been a long time in coming. It's a short one, possibly the shortest one so far, but I can assure you that the next one will be the uberchapter, chapter to end all chapters, long and wonderful! I put the length os time elapsed between this and the previous chapter down to one thing; I am lazy. Mad props again to Darkwolf, and your elbow had best get better soon or I will ..wel.erm.I don't know. But it won't be pretty..ENJOY!  
  
******* My stomach fluttered as we stood behind the doors, listening to what was happening inside. Riff Raff smirked at me and I grinned back at him, a slight cackle escaping my lips. My brother placed a finger to his mouth, signalling silence. Had anybody else told me to keep quiet in such a patronising way, I wouldn't have tolerated it for an instant, but my brother could do anything to me and I would gladly allow it, simply because I was safe in the knowledge that he would grant me the same privilege.  
  
He didn't need to tell me when we were to make our entrance. I knew it would be after the next refrain.  
  
"We're a wild and an untamed thing."  
  
We shared our salute and a rush of adrenaline came over me  
  
".we're a bee with a deadly sting,  
  
you get a hit and your mind goes ping,  
  
you heart'll pump and your blood will sing,  
  
so let the party and the sounds rock on."  
  
It was this exact philosophy that was to be Frank's downfall.  
  
".We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone gone."  
  
That would be much sooner than Frank was expecting.  
  
".Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"  
  
The final line awaked the dormant rage in me. I had Riff Raff to rose tint MY world, he was more than enough, even though I had spent years in Frank's service. Years of humiliation, degradation and having to put up with heinous ingratitude. Over half of my life taking his abuse, verbally, physically and most disgustingly of all, sexually. 14 years spent, leading up to this mission to Earth and finally-FINALLY!-he had overstepped the boundaries set by the high commissioner of Transsexual. It was finally time to destroy him. 


	10. In our World, we'll do the time Warp aga...

HERE IT IS!!! The final chapter!! Oh, I'm so happy that I've finally gotten this out of my system! I'm currently in the process of drafting a prequel to this entire fic, but that will probably be a few weeks in the coming, so enjoy this for now. I want to thank every single one of you who've read and reviewed my fic, your kind words and constructive criticisms mean a lot to me. This one's for all of you.  
  
********  
  
"Frank N Furter, it's all over!  
  
Your mission is a failure, your lifestyle's too extreme!  
  
I'm your new commander, you now are my prisoner,  
  
We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam!"  
  
The words I had been longing to hear. I had only a few seconds to observe the expression on Frank's face. Absolute terror doesn't even begin to describe it. Finally, his true personality was clear for all to see. I briskly pivoted and began to walk away, in compliance with my brother's order, but was halted by Frank's protestations. His minions were more than willing to assist him in his futile attempt to avoid his fate, but even the most beautiful song couldn't save him now. I yawned at his schmaltzy performance and wished that he would just give it up, he was fooling no one. Well, certainly not my brother and I. However, I was Transylvanian born and bred and there was no greater insult in our society than interrupting another's performance. His laughable show eventually came to a close and I sneered at him.  
  
"How sentimental."  
  
Under his streaming make-up, he visibly paled as Riff explained to him what was happening. For a split second I glanced back at Columbia. I knew how she felt about Frank, despite his loss of interest in her she was still infatuated with him. I prayed that she wouldn't be stupid enough to try to protect Frank. My brother was jealous of my relationship with her and in his current state of mind he wouldn't think twice about pulling the trigger on any living being who tried to come between him and Frank's destruction. My feelings for her didn't even compare to my love of Riff Raff, I'm not even sure that you could call my feelings for Columbia "love" but I did care about her, she was the closest thing I'd ever had to a sister and I certainly didn't want to see her get hurt.  
  
An ear-splitting shriek rang through the hall. The stupid bitch had tried to call attention away from Frank. Before she had even run out of breath, she had fallen to the floor as limp as a rag doll, her delicate features frozen in a permanent expression of terror. Even in death she was such a beautiful creature. My heart skipped a beat as I realised that her big, innocent eyes would never sparkle again, she would never throw her arms around me in a fit of lust and playfulness again, I'd never feel her skin against mine. I was stunned into a silence by a feeling I didn't recognise. What was it? Guilt? Should I have stopped Riff Raff? But if I had tried, in his current state, he may have shot at me, then I'd be the one who was.but if that had happened it would have almost certainly destroyed him. He was the man I loved, but I knew that his mind was unstable. His mood swings could frighten even me sometimes, but I least I knew how to handle him. It was Columbia's own fault that she was dead, she should have known not to cry out when she did, it was the most stupid thing she could have done. For a split second I felt wrong, I shouldn't have let her die, if only I'd told her who I was, been honest with her, I wouldn't be faced with her death now. But I shook all feelings of remorse from my head. I had my brother and he was all I needed. Columbia had been fun, but I knew nothing between us could have lasted. Sacrifices had to be made.  
  
Frank fell with only one shot. Seeing him drop from the curtains only increased my satisfaction at seeing him die. Watching Rocky die was the final act of closure we needed for this long and dreadful chapter of our lives. I don't know how I thought I was going to react but I'm sure that I should have been more jubilant. In the immediate aftermath, I barely even smiled. Of course I was happy, my ecstasy bordered on the delirious, but at the same time it was something of an anticlimax. I couldn't believe that he was finally gone, the monster who had made my life hell from when I was just a girl. Maybe the loss of Columbia had put a damper on my outside celebration, maybe it was knowing that there was still a three month flight home ahead of us, maybe it was the presence of the humans. I knew that my brother was no longer a threat, but I wanted to provoke him to a final hint of madness, to scare the earthlings away so that we could leave this godforsaken rock forever.  
  
"But I thought you liked them, they liked you."  
  
Riff Raff had a hint of a smirk about his face and I could tell that he was role-playing, his words were truth but his tone was exaggerated to scare the humans away.  
  
"THEY DIDN'T LIKE ME! THEY NEVER LIKED ME!"  
  
This managed to suitably unsettle Brad, Janet and Dr Scott. They rapidly made their exit and my elation began to emerge, as I reminisced about our beautiful planet. My brother shared in my excitement and we saluted each other once more as the house took off, we left the Earth behind and began the final phase of our mission.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
******** That's it! Thankyou all for reading, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Love, peace, sanity and vanity to all of you!  
  
Mia xxxxx 


End file.
